BillDip-Reformed
by Fallen-Gravity
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are 24 and out of school. The gang has planned a graduation party for the two twins to celebrate. But that night, Dipper encounters someone he wishes to never see again in his whole life. But the certain villain is not what he seems to be anymore. Or is he? (Apologetic!BillDip) WARNING: Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.


Dipper was driving down the streets of Gravity Falls in his new truck. He had recently bought it after he and his twin sister, Mabel, had graduated college, but saved the rest of the money for other things.

He couldn't believe that so many years had passed after he and Mabel decided to live in Gravity Falls for the rest of their lives after their summer ended back when they were 12. It still felt as if he was on summer vacation, though school had ended it here and there during high school and college.

He looked in the rearview mirror of his truck, and adjusted his old, tattered Pine Tree hat. It was the last of his hats that he had kept back in the summer when he and Mabel first spent the summer in Gravity Falls. He didn't want to keep all of his hats, so he just kept one as a little souvenir, a memory.

"Oh no!" his brown eyes widened as he put the mirror back into place. "I have to hurry to the Mystery Shack. Mabel's waiting for me!"

Mabel shifted her balance from one foot to the other as she was sitting down on the porch at the entrance of the shack. She wore a thick-strapped tank top, with a lavender over shirt that revealed her left shoulder, and tilted slightly downwards to barely reveal her other shoulder. Along with the shirts, she wore a long purple skirt, long white socks, and black slip-on sneakers. Her yellow headband and triangle-shaped earrings finished off the look.

She looked up as she saw a truck appear near the Shack, and didn't know it was her brother, Dipper, until he stepped out of the truck. He didn't look as different as he did as his anxiety-driven, sweat problems tween self; except that beside his tattered hat, he wore a dark red, plaid button-up shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had also grown a beard.

"Brobro!" Mabel ran towards him, hugging him tight, causing him to almost lose his balance, but also make his hat drop as well. He hugged her back in return before he released himself from it, and picked up his hat, putting it back on.

"Wow, snazzy truck." Mabel looked at her brother's automobile in awe, making a 3 with her lips.

Dipper laughed. "Thanks." he then remembered the "surprise". "Am I too late for this..'surprise' thing you've been wanting to show me?"

"Oh, no." Mabel locked her eyes on her twin brother. "In fact, you're just in time! It's a graduation party Grunkle Stan and Ford are holding for us! It says so on the banner!"

Dipper went to ask about the banner, but saw right away that it was put smack dab on the huge Mystery Shack logo that was put on the roof.

It read:

 _CONGRATULATIONS TO DIPPER AND MABEL FOR GRADUATING COLLEGE! WE'RE PROUD OF YOU._

 _From,_

 _Grunkle Stan, Ford, and your parents_

Dipper sighed out of embarrassment, though he felt honored for their Great Uncles and parents for doing this. _But why_ right _on the roof to where everyone can see it?_ he thought aside.

As Dipper and Mabel entered the Shack, they were taken aback by the crowd. Despite Waddle's coming to greet them the best he could with his walking problem, there was Wendy, Robbie and his fiancee Tamry; Pacifica, Gideon, Soos and his wife, Melody; Lazy Susan, Manly Dan himself, and of course, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.

"Surprise!" the crowd spoke up in unison. Dipper and Mabel smiled warmly. Dipper had assumed that this was the surprise Mabel was talking about.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Dipper asked Grunkle Stan, who made his way out of the crowd. He still looked the same as ever, except a little hunched over and had a hairier grey beard.

"They couldn't make it because of work." Grunkle Stan told him. "Their job hours have been crazy the past few weeks, and they apologize for not being able to come, but they, including us, are proud of how far you've come in life."

"Aaaw shucks." Mabel blushed lightly, and made a shooing motion of her hand.

Dipper then met eyes with Wendy, who was 27 now. Her green eyes locked on his brown eyes, and the two looked away quickly. Dipper didn't notice the slight blush on the redhead's cheeks.

"Someone still has a crush on Wendy!" the brown-haired guy could hear his sister whisper to him with that knowing grin on her face.

Dipper shifted his eyes away from Mabel. "No, I do not..." he muttered.

All he saw was Mabel gave him her Yes-you-do-and-you-know-it look before she looked at the crowd.

"This party is going to be so much fun!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Stan was happy to see his great niece's excitement, as well as Dipper's, even though he was slightly embarrassed at Mabel using her usual teasing antics on him. "Well, let's start the party!" And with that, the party set into full swing.

About an hour has passed. Mabel and Pacifica were busy talking to each other about the usual girly topics, enjoying some fruit punch when Grunkle Stan came over to them.

"Say, Mabel." he spoke up, resting a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Since you and your brother are older, guess what I get to teach you?"

Mabel wasn't really sure, but decided to take a shot in the dark. "Scamming?"

"Nope." Stan smiled. "Even better. Cursing!"

Mabel should've known that the smile that appeared on her great uncle's lips wasn't a good one, but her and Pacifica gasped in horror, almost spilling their drinks.

"I'm just joshing you!" he removed his hand from Mabel's shoulder. His smile then turned upside down into a serious frown. "But I need you to do something important. Can you get your brother for me, please? I need to talk to him."

Mabel nodded to let Stan know that she understood, and waved to Pacifica as she walked away. She then made her way to find her brother, who was talking to Wendy in the living room.

Dipper asked her what Stan needed, which was represented by his confused look. Mabel shrugged in response. Dipper then left the room, leaving only Mabel and Wendy in there.

"What?!" Dipper exclaimed. "You want Mabel and me to take over the Mystery Shack?"

Stan sighed, taking off his fez, resting it against his chest. "Let's face it, kid. Time has passed by us. Ford and I are getting older; same goes for you and your sister. I can't run this Shack forever. There has to come a time when I won't be able to run the Shack like I used to, and I'll have to depend on you guys to do it for me."

Dipper knew what he meant, but he couldn't help but feel heartbroken over this. "Grunkle Stan...you can't say things like that." he let out a deep sigh. "I know that you and Ford will end up dying in the future, but Mabel and I can't do this job by ourselves. We had problems back when you went on some vacation when we made a bet with you to raise a lot of money before you returned. You remember that, right?"

"Of course I do. But I believe, deep inside, that you and Mabel can do this. Yes, you had a few problems, which you just mentioned, but that means that there is always room for improvement. I'm sure you kids will do a great job, and will carry the legacy that my brother and I will leave behind when we pass."

He thrust his fez towards Dipper, who took it with a confusing look in his eyes. Dipper didn't know what else to do, so he held the fez close to him.

Silence came over the two of them, and stretched out for a long period of time.

"Sorry for getting onto the depressing subject there, kiddo," Stan broke the silence as he walked away from Dipper, "but I am being serious on this. ...We are counting on you two."

Stan patted Dipper on the back as he said that, but it felt more like a slap. The adult Pine Tree winced, rubbing his back with his hand. "It's alright...Grunkle... Ow..."

"No way!" Mabel tried to keep herself from squealing when she heard what Wendy told her. "You have feelings for Dipper?"

Wendy laughed, rubbing her right arm with her left hand. "Yeah...funny, isn't it? Dipper and I were the best of friends back when you guys first came here for the summer. We've always hit it off easier than my other friends, and we tend to make each other laugh. But since he is back...I see that he's changed, and though I said that I was too old for him...I didn't really mean it. So secretly, Dipper is like, my dream guy."

"I knew it." Mabel grinned. "You know what this means? It is time for Mabel the Matchma...Dipper?"

The enthusiastic woman stopped her sentence short when she saw Dipper at the entrance of the living room with a solemn look on his face. She noticed Stan's fez in his arms, and her eyebrows furrowed down in concern.

"Whoa, dude. What happened?" she asked him as she walked over to him, resting her hands on her hips. "It looks like you saw a dead rat floating in a paper boat on the river."

Dipper gave her a disgusted look. "N-No! It's not that, Mabel." he became serious, yet it was clear that the sorrow showed through it as well, mostly his heart. "...Stan...wants us to take over the Shack for him."

Mabel and Wendy's eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious, dude." Wendy spoke up. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah!" Mabel agreed, but her happy expression faded. "But why would he want to tell you that now, when we are having the time of our lives after finally getting out of school?"

"He wanted to tell me ahead of time." her bearded brother replied. "He had said that he and Ford's passing will occur one day, and he's depending on you and me to run the Shack for him."

Mabel crossed his arms, tilting her frown to the left. "Well, Stan and Ford _are_ getting older, Dipper. Same goes for Waddles, and despite him having problems due to his age, I still love him lots. I'm guessing that he wants us to start running it after the party?"

"That's the problem." Dipper shifted his eyes to the right so they were locked on the recliner. "He didn't tell me when. I guess we'll have to see when that happens." he locked his eyes back on his sister's. "But honestly, I don't want to see Stan sad like this over his choice to choose us. He's done so much for us..."

Mabel rested a hand on her brother's shoulder, and gave him a warm smile. "Me neither. But we have to accept life the way it is.. Sometimes life can be a real annoying pain in the side, or it can be the BFF you never had."

"Also, if he stays on that decision to let you guys run it, I'll be more than happy to help you guys." Wendy added. "My father is still running his lumberjack business, so that means that I am still the cashier of the store."

"Really?" Dipper realized that his smile was more gleeful than it was supposed to be. "I mean, really?"

"Yeah." Wendy smirked. "Why would I want to take over for my father's business when I have you guys? This is like, my 2nd home...or favorite thing to do away from home, that is."

The Pine Tree had the urge to hug her, but felt his cheeks redden at the thought.

Just then, the redhead could hear her father calling her from the main room.

"Oh, that's my father. He needs me." she said to the twins as she exited the room. "See you dudes later!"

Dipper's eyes followed Wendy, but a quick jab in the arm from Mabel's elbow made them face her instead.

"Wendy and Dipper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." she teased him a singing voice.

Dipper felt his cheeks flush massively. "Mabel, stop it."

"First comes love, and then comes marriage, and then a baby in a baby carri-"

"Mabel, I said stop!"

Mabel held up her arms slightly in protest. "Whoa. Take a chill pill, bro!" She then thought about the whole new owners of the Shack thing. "Say, you know we can be called once we take over this store? The Shack Twins! Or...or...the Scammer Girl and her Nerdy Other Half!" She got into an eager position.

Dipper was in the same position as her when he heard the names, with his arms and knees bent, and his fists clenched. But then those went through his mind a second time. "Yeah...I thiiiink Mystery Twins is better. It suits us."

Mabel made a goofy face, sticking out her tongue playfully. "Yeah, I think so, too." she lifted up her fist, and the two Pines twins gave each other a fist bump, imitating a fake explosion noise.

"Boop ba da boop...Mystery Twins!"

Dipper let out a yawn as the crowd left the building later in the evening. Mabel and Pacifica gave each other a high five, and same went with Grenda and Candy. They promised to meet up next week for the most awesome slumber party.

"Man...I didn't expect that party to last that long." Dipper added, stretching.

"Me neither." Mabel agreed. "But it was awesome."

"Well, see ya kids in the morning." Grunkle Stan came by them, holding a coffee cup in his hand as she sat down on the recliner, making himself comfortable. "I'm going to be hitting the sack soon."

"Okay!" the twins walked up the stairs, but as they did so, Mabel looked over her shoulder, adding, "Thanks for the super duper awesome party, Grunkle Stan!"

"No problem." Stan smiled, then closed his eyes as he relaxed.

Dipper lied awake in his bed, the sheets over him in his bed. His eyes were staring straight up at the ceiling. Grumbling, he shifted to his side in hopes of falling asleep that way. But it didn't work, either.

"Damn it..." Dipper groaned, pinching his forehead in irritation with his fingers. "Why cant' I sleep...? At this rate, I'm going to be up all night."

His brown eyes widened when he heard a knock at the window. The sound echoed quietly in the darkness, only making the hairs on Dipper's back go up. With a jolt, he got off of the bed and made his way towards the sound.

As he did so, he could hear a sinister giggle. The level of the giggle sounded like it was behind him, but when he turned around, he didn't see anyone.

He scanned the room frantically, backing up until his back hit up against the drawer between his bed and Mabel's. "Who's there?"

The giggle occurred again but more creepier than ever. The words "Follow Me" were slowly etched into the floor, but they were glowing a light blue. The brown-haired guy's arms trembled in fear at the scene. However, the words disappeared, soon replaced by footsteps of the same color.

Baffled, but curious of what was going on, Dipper had no choice but to follow. He didn't have to worry about walking carefully. Mabel is the usual sound sleeper unless something happens to wake her up.

Dipper went to curl his fingers around the doorknob of the door when he reached it, but the door opened by itself as if by magic, creaking loudly. Dipper gasped, feeling it jump into his throat as he walked further down the hallway as the glowing footsteps increased.

The footsteps made a sharp right turn. Dipper looked in the direction of them, and saw where they were heading. _The balcony...? Why there...?_

His curiosity only increased as he headed towards the room going towards the balcony. The breeze from outside rushed in as Dipper closed the door behind him, but he did realize one thing: the footsteps stopped right at the entrance to the balcony.

The Pine Tree felt the wind rushing through him on his face, his short hair going along with its movement. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he looked around.

He had a gut feeling about this until he saw a radiant silhouette appear out of nowhere. It made itself present a few seconds later, showing its actual self.

The figure was masculine with short, golden hair, but the left side of his bangs were dyed with black. Over his yellow tuxedo was a sweater the same color as his hair, which had an odd, but familiar design to it. The dark pants and boots finished off the look.

But when Dipper saw that black eye and the triangle patch, it hit him.

"Bill!"


End file.
